


Echos Of Discord

by OdditiesWrite



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy two shot, Forgotten loved one, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdditiesWrite/pseuds/OdditiesWrite
Summary: Mr Drake, the lawyer and representative of the Eastern Dragons.After the loss with the Apple of Discord, Mr Drake finds that the deal with DuLaque had unforseen coats. He had lost the memories of his beloved's very existence.
Relationships: Mr Drake/Orginal Female Character





	Echos Of Discord

Mr Drake was a cold creature, a cunning creature when it came to the core of his being. It was a trait that served him well in his existence. His fine gray suit he wore was a fine example of his prosperity. Yet his greatest treasure was not his wealth. She resided in their den and she awaited his return. 

The den that was home to his lover and their lives together. His heart beat faster at the thought of her, at the thought of their home. The echo of her smile lifted the corners of his lips. She made him feel far younger than he was. She made him feel alive and he found sleep could not compare to spending his time with her. 

It had been a long day, dealing with his brethren and their petty problems. He was considering retirement so he could live full time with his mate. To be free of those annoying problems and focus on what he felt was more important.

Mr Drake walked into an apartment complex. It then disappeared from view the moment he entered through it's doorway. The ache in his body from his recent change was present and felt deep into his bones. That ache only grew the longing for her touch to be all the more intense. 

The dragon stopped before an apartment door. There was a marker on the door, not a number but a small steel symbol of a eastern dragon. He smiled at the door, the harsh expression on his face grew less as he felt a burst of joy. He was so close to being with his mate for the night and it made him eager for a different ache to be afflicting his body. One that only she could provide and ease.

His steps fell silent as he entered the quiet apartment. From the entrance he could see the small and cozy living room. It was empty now. Some lights were on in the living room, along with the TV screen. The TV was set to some channel that he could not name. It was to make sound and keep her from feeling lonely. She was often left alone due to Mr Drake's work schedule. His expression darkened at the recollection of that. 

His mate deserved to not be alone. She did not complain about his work, only ever encouraging it. Encouraging anything that brought him a sense of purpose and joy. His work brought very little of either after his loss of the pearl but she was his greatest joy. That was something the destruction of the pearl did restore. He had forgotten his lover, forgotten the way her hair smelled beneath his nose. The way her hips felt in his hands. The very sound of her voice had been removed from his memory. The guilt of forgetting her was great, his shame for it was greater. 

Mr Drake's steps remained silent as he walked through the living room, past the open kitchen. He paused to observe the kitchen. Pans were in the sink, suggesting that she made dinner that night. Mr Drake took a deep breath and could almost taste the pasta sauce on his tongue. His mouth watered at the scent of her food. He was a picky dragon, very few human foods pleased him as hers did. Sweet sauce with meat over a bed of fresh noodles. 

It wasn't like the human food of his homeland but it was pleasant and filling. Uniquely hers. Mr Drake pulled his eyes away and continued into the dark hallway that led past the bathroom and to her bedroom. The door was open a small crack, opened only partly. The old dragon could hear a faint snore from within the room. He couldn't help the chuckle that left him upon hearing it. The man reached out and opened the door wider as he stepped inside the bedroom. His beloved was asleep, wrapped up in her blankets, clutching a large pillow to her bod. 

Mr Drake wondered if that was his replacement by her side. A pillow pressed so close to her chest that he felt a twinge of jealousy grow the longer he stared at it. He resisted the deep growl that wanted to emanate from his throat but the snarl on his lips was harder to resist. He closed the door behind him as he drew in a long breath, quieting the petty little emotion as he breathed. His back straightened as his hands rose to his suit jacket and he undid the buttons of the jacket. He settled the jacket on the back of a nearby chair as his beloved took that moment to stir awake. 

Clever little human, always aware of things that she should not possibly be able to heed.

Her eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep, and she turned her head towards where he stood. She blinked several times as she tried to clear her haze of sleep. Her eyes settled on him and she squeezed the pillow tighter. "You've been gone for a while." Her words were quiet and her expression was not one of immediate joy. No rather it was a guarded gaze that he knew was the result of his actions. 

The apple of discord had lived well up to its name by serving to distract him from DuLaque. Until it's destruction by the hands of the Liberians. If they had they not done so Mr Drake could have lost those precious memories forever. Losing her forever without ever knowing that he had lost his greatest treasure. His memory loss as a result of DuLaque's meddling with magics he could not understand. It was luck that he found them restored after the apple's demise. Perhaps due to the librarians' own meddling, nonetheless he was thankful.

His dark eyes stared into hers. "Yes, I have been gone for some time." His voice was soft, a rough edge to his voice he could not suppress. His hands settled by his sides with clenched fists. He did not like this situation, how foolish he had been and how poor of a mate he has proven himself to be. 

His own expression was icy and calm. To hide his pain and vulnerability that came with the knowledge of what he'd done. How he had left her from the moment he had touched that pearl for DuLaque. 

He had never returned from what he had promised her to be a small business trip. A legal matter that would finish within a week at most. The single week rolled fast into several more than that. His work with the Serpent Society to manipulate the Western Dragons took time. To use their forces to hide the pearl in one of the dragons' communal hibernation dens.

How it backfired on him.. but he could not allow it to destroy his relationship. Nor would he let the chance of it to go on any longer. Mr Drake never left her gaze. He could not lose her. 

The old dragon moved, taking precise steps to stop by her side of the bed. His shoulders were tense and his lips made a thin line as his eyes trailed over her form. His hands fell open with his palms facing her as he moved slowly to kneel down besides the bed. 

It was like pulling teeth for the dragon to admit he was wrong, yet for her it was a necessary apology. "I am sorry, my beloved." He spoke with an apologetic edge to his otherwise confident voice. 

"It was not my plan to leave you for as long as I did." The words were regretful and genuine from the dragon. His eyes trailed over her face, searching for any sign of her reaction. 

Drake Tsung was not the type of man to kneel for just anyone. Nor was he the one who often apologized. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a tad with surprise to hear the sincere if a bit strained apology from him. 

"I forgive you, Tsung."

It hadn't been a great month, but he was sorry and that made it better. Now she knew he didn't leave by choice. That made a significant difference but not quite in how worried she was for him. She leaned towards him and reached out to him, cupping his cheek with a gentle hand. "Are you alright?" Concern laced through her tone as her brows furrowed together in worry for him. 

He was in awe of her reaction. No anger, no hate. Caution greeted him but she still harbored care for him. Her warm touch made his body shiver. He leaned into her hand, nuzzling her palm while his jaw grew slack and a quiet rumble left his chest. The tense expression on his face softened as he breathed in her scent. 

Everything was going to be fine. The relief he felt was monumental and he would repay her a hundredfold for it, in every way possible.


End file.
